


white noise

by laekanik



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laekanik/pseuds/laekanik
Summary: His mind was snatched from where it had wandered when he felt the faintest of presences...He lifted up his head and pushed the sopping hair from his face and glanced over his shoulder. Naturally no one was really there, just the ghost of a person that he hadn’t felt in a long time.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	white noise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot that I wrote a few years ago. I remain in the peace that exists before ROS.  
> Also the song that I played while writing this was ‘Init’ by Carbon Based Lifeforms. Enjoy.

The burning water licked his skin, burrowing down deep and soothing his knotted muscles. He rolled his head forward, his hair forming a thick curtain around him, as the heated rain thundered around him. He focused on the sound for a moment before letting his mind drift away.  
•  
The cool water embraced her skin, enveloping her comfortably. She breathed a sigh of relief against its refreshing spray. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair, inhaling and exhaling evenly. She felt very on edge these days and moments like this when she could be alone and relaxed were deeply coveted.  
However, the lull from the white noise was broken as she felt a prickle at the base of her neck and had the distinct impression that she was no longer alone.  
•  
His mind was snatched from where it had wandered when he felt the faintest of presences, as if someone had opened a door and hesitantly peeked in; not fully entering the room but considering it. He lifted up his head and pushed the sopping hair from his face and glanced over his shoulder. Naturally no one was really there, just the ghost of a person that he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
•  
It didn’t take her long to recognize what the feeling was or rather, who it was. He didn’t seem to be pushing to open their connection or appear to her. She swallowed thickly and attempted to close her mind. The last thing that she needed right now was for him to slip in here with her, even by accident.  
•  
He didn’t feel as if she was trying to make herself known to him, rather the opposite. Their connection seemed to be a string that she was warily holding so that it didn’t shake or thrum until he stopped noticing that it had been disturbed in the first place. He very dimly felt her but not enough to read her. As he focused on this he noticed his shower seemed to get colder.  
•  
She breathed slowly and shallowly, trying to close the connection before it could get any wider. He was there, but she could not feel his thoughts or emotions. She almost lost her composure when the water spraying across her back began to burn.  
•  
Goosebumps sprang across his skin upon the temperature change. He tried to ignore it and attempted to listen and feel as much as possible without widening the connection. He closed his eyes and immediately felt his heart leap in his chest when a pair of warm hazel eyes appeared behind his closed lids.  
•  
She attempted to close the connection as one would close the door of a sleeping child, slowly and without a sound. When she felt that the door was nearly shut, she caught a glance of a pair of dark eyes framed by soaking strands of even darker hair. Her heart leapt, its thrum reverberating from her chest to her toes. She lost her grip and the connection closed with a snap that she knew he must have felt. She stood in shock as the water, now comparatively colder than before, seemed to thunder over her body. Or perhaps it was just the blood roaring in her ears.  
•  
The eyes widened and then disappeared in an instant. He opened his own and felt his body burn as the temperature in the fresher changed drastically again. He stood alone in the building steam, feeling a hollow absence in his chest. His current situation had paralleled hers and though their desires to remain unexposed to the other matched, he wondered if she now felt as alone as he did.  
•  
She brought herself back to the present with a jerk as she turned off the water. The silence that followed was near deafening. While wringing out her hair, her hand shakily ghosted over her chest. She half expected to find a chasm there.


End file.
